Landing ship
Landing ships, abbreviated as L. ships on holograms, are large transport aircraft that were introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Appearance Landing ships are long, broad craft, looking more akin to flying watercraft over an aircraft. They're fitted with white armored plating, with a small cockpit present at the front of their hulls. They possess the ability to store mass amounts of weaponry and vehicles as seen during the return to Earth. They have gullwing doors implemented into their design. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters A landing ship would first be used by Haruo Sakaki as a staging area for his actions on the ''Aratrum, where he'd strap himself with explosives and try to force the Committee to abandon the colonization project. A flashback featuring these ships would be seen following Haruo's incarceration, where Godzilla Earth would be shown approaching a dock for the craft. He would end up destroying one with a blast of his atomic breath, with the resulting detonation killing Haruo's parents, and forcing everyone to flee. Later, these ships would be used to make landfall back on Earth. Upon the completion of the resettling of Earth, these craft would be put on standby, near the basecamps. When the Servum attacked Company A, many of these crafts would be damaged or rendered inoperable. However, one would be salvaged for use, with Yuko Tani, Martin Lazzari and Rilu-elu Belu-be at the helm. This landing ship would suffer from a stall, and crash, shortly after Godzilla's arrival. Landing ships would see their first trial in combat as the battle against Godzilla raged on, with Adam Bindewald leading a charge of six against the monster. Once they got in close proximity to Godzilla, they dropped their payloads of Thermobaric bombs, which cleared a new path for Godzilla. Godzilla would target and destroy Adam's landing ship following this, but Adam would eject safely and return to his allies following the fight's conclusion. Later, following Godzilla Filius' demise, and Godzilla Earth's awakening, Haruo ordered everyone on the ground to retreat immediately, and only to take those who were already on board the landing ships with them. While the landing ships escaped, leaving behind many people, Earth would set his sights on the escaping craft and use his oscillatory wave to destroy the remaining vehicles, with their remains landing on escaping tanks as well. Arsenal Artillery tanks Artillery tanks are able to be mounted on the middle portion of the landing craft, enabling a turret-like functionality. This would be used to great effect against the Servum, but would not be seen elsewhere. Hovercraft Hovercraft were mounted in the vehicle bays of the landing ships returning to Earth. Haruo would launch on one from a landing ship's side bay, in order to fight Filius. Thermobaric bombs Thermobaric bombs were utilized by these vehicles to force Godzilla down a different route as the plan to destroy him was put into motion. They possessed an insane blast yield, with explosions towering well over the 50 meter Godzilla, and were enough to divert Godzilla's path. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' Category:Reiwa era - Vehicles